3 Guys, A Girl and The Icecream Shop
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [Kamio x Ann] this is what happens when Kamio got jealous of Ann going out with another guy, not just any guy but someone he has a grudge on


**Title**: 3 Guys, A Girl and The Ice-cream Shop

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Pairing**: KamioxAnn with mentions of Inui, Eiji, Momoshiro,Kirihara

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: contains some spoiler for the Selection of US-Japan Championship Training Sessions arc

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Kirihara-san," Tachibana Ann greeted Kirihara.

"Ah…What's up?" Kirihara replied as he stared at Ann's cheerful grin.

"I feel guilty for causing these injuries so I am going to make up for them," Ann said as she pointed towards the band-aid on Kirihara's cheek. Unconsciously, he rubs the band-aid and gives Ann a smile.

"There's no need to, Tachibana's sister. This is just a small scratch. Is that all you want to say?" he said to which Ann nodded and hangs her head down in both disappointment and guilt. Kirihara laughs and turns around when suddenly Ann grabs his arm.

"If you don't mind, at least let me treat you to something. If not, I'll feel worse," Ann said with both hands holding tightly onto Kirihara's arm, her big, brown eyes staring back at Kirihara. Opposite the road, an unsuspecting audience was watching everything. Kamio's hands clenched in fists as he witnessed Ann grabbing Kirihara's arm and pleading to him. His first instinct was to run across and break them up but his common sense prevailed. He waited to see what happen next.

"Okay then," Kirihara answered to which a very happy Ann, her hands still holding onto Kirihara's arm, leading the way. Kamio saw them leaving and decided to follow, fearing that Kirihara might harm Ann-chan. Before he could walk away, a familiar voice greeted him.

"Yo Kamio!" He turned around and grinning happily back in a bright orange tee-shirt was Momoshiro. He sighed and scowled.

"Sorry Momoshiro. I am in a hurry now so I have no time to talk to you," Kamio said as he speeds off.

Momoshiro raised his eyebrows. This is not the usual way Kamio will greet him. Usually his presence is enough to make Kamio go mad and a verbal fight will ensued in which often than not, involves Ann. Speaking of Ann, Momoshiro looked around and spotted Ann walking together with Kirihara. KIRIHARA?! He quickly runs after Kamio.

"What the heck is Ann-chan doing with Kirihara?" the first sentence uttered by Momoshiro as he and Kamio ducked low behind the bushes as Ann and Kirihara walked past.

"How do I know? I saw them talking to each other across the street. I hope Ann-chan knows what she is doing," Kamio replied as they followed them to the ice-cream shop around the corner. Momoshiro and Kamio turned to each other with puzzled looks.

"It looks like Ann-chan and Kirihara are on a mmph…" Momoshiro's answer was muffled by Kamio's hand across his mouth.

"Don't you dare say that they are on a date!" Kamio said as he opens the door and walks in followed by a confused Momoshiro. Ann and Kirihara took a seat beside the window, facing the main road while Momoshiro and Kamio took a seat at the other side of the shop, far enough to be avoided by Ann and Kirihara but close enough to observe their movements.

"I was just stating the fact, couldn't I?" Momoshiro sighed as their drinks arrived. He took a sip and turned to look at Kamio who has his eyes fixed on the happily-chatting couple. As far as he can see, both Ann-chan and Kirihara were having a great time. Ann-chan was laughing at something Kirihara said earlier and there's no way she is in danger from him. But of course, Kamio doesn't think that way.

"Ah! I've spilled the ice-cream!" Ann cried as a few drops of vanilla ice-cream from her spoon fell onto her left hand. Immediately reached for the napkin but was stopped short by Kirihara's actions. He took her left hand in his and began to lick the ice-cream off. It felt ticklish and Ann was giggling. Kirihara let go of her hand, smiled and licked his lips. He stood up and made his way towards the restroom.

Over the other side of the shop, the atmosphere wasn't a happy one. Kamio's eyes almost popped out when he saw what Kirihara did to Ann-chan. His hands clenched into fists, he stood up and was about to walk over to their table when Momoshiro stopped him.

"Oi, calm down! Kamio!" How can he calm down at time like this when the girl that she admired was treated like that by another guy, no, not another guy but Kirihara! He wrenched Momoshiro's hands off his shoulder and ignored the other guy's warnings when his handphone suddenly went off. The ringtone is familiar to Ann-chan and if she hears this, she knows that he is in the shop. Kamio grabbed his handphone and quickly dashed into the nearest room, the restroom. At the same time, Ann heard the ringtone and was looking around the shop when she spotted Momoshiro, standing up. She waved and walked over to him.

"Momoshiro-kun! Why are you doing here?" she asked in a cheerful manner.

"Err…the weather is so hot so I though I would drop by and have a cold drink," Momoshiro answered uncertainly hoping that Ann wouldn't suspect that he and Kamio were following her.

"Why don't you join me and Kirihara-kun then? Or do you have someone else along?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes..

"No, there's no one! I am all alone," Momoshiro gulped.

"Then, let us all sit together and talk. The more, the merrier, right?" she said as she leads Momoshiro to her table. Cold sweats began to form on his forehead as he takes a seat opposite Ann. She started to ask various questions in which Momoshiro tried his best to answer them. Silently, he was hoping that Kamio would hurry up and come out soon. He wiped away the cold sweats with the back of his hand. Outside, Eiji and Inui were walking past opposite the ice-cream shop when Eiji shouted.

"Inui! Isn't that Momo-chan and Ann-chan inside the ice-cream shop?" His eyes widened when Ann stood up and wiped away something on Momoshiro's forehead in which Momoshiro quickly backed away, wide eyes in terror. Inui stopped reading his notebook and looked up just in time to witness the act. He quickly put his notebook away, took out another similar one and wrote down everything he just saw.

"Eiji, there is 89.9 that Momoshiro and Tachibana Ann are on a date," Inui said as he and Eiji crossed the street, walked into the shop and took the seats in the middle.

"This is good chance, nya," Eiji said as he flopped down beside Inui.

The both of them observed the "couple" closely with Inui jotting down more notes and Eiji, well he was happy to be able to watch a live-drama. Suddenly Ann's handphone rang.

"Brother? What's up?" a surprised Ann answered the call.

"Tachibana-san?" Momoshiro asked.

"Okay, I understand. I am coming over now. See you later," Ann said after a few minutes of conversation. She placed her handphone back into her bag and apologized to Momoshiro.

"Please convey my apologies to Kirihara-kun when you see him later. Thank you," she said before taking off. Momoshiro nodded and let a sigh of relief for not having to sit with Ann for long.

"Momoshiro-kun, why are you sitting here? Where is Ann-chan?" Kamio asked as he came out of the restroom and found Momoshiro sitting at Kirihara's place.

"What?! Don't you ever do that again! You've frightened me!" a startled Momoshiro scolded Kamio as the other scanned around the shop for his schoolmate.

"Ann-chan left after receiving a phone call," Momoshiro said. Kamio turned back to face Momoshiro with a puzzled face.

"Phone call? What about Kirihara? He went with her too?" Kamio asked as he takes a seat beside Momoshiro.

"No, she went out alone. Her brother called," Momoshiro explained, finishing his drink.

"Tachibana-san? That's a relief," Kamio answered as he leaned back, relieved that Ann-chan is safe with her brother. Just then, Kirihara returned from the restroom and found Momoshiro and Kamio at the table, Ann was nowhere to be seen.

"Kamio? Momoshiro? What you guys are doing here? Where is Ann-chan?" Kirihara asked with a puzzled look.

"What?! Who allows you to call her Ann-chan?" Kamio replied angrily. He stood up and was staring Kirihara with hatred in his eyes.

"Oi Kamio, calm down. Actually Kirihara, Ann-chan left the shop after receiving a phone call from her brother. She said she was sorry," Momoshiro explained to Kirihara while holding Kamio back.

"Is that so? Hmm…looks like I have to wait for her phone call another time," Kirihara said as he walks towards the door.

"Wait, Kirihara! You have to explain what you did to Ann-chan just now! And there's no more phone call next time!" Kamio shouted as Kirihara opens the door. Kirihara turn back to face Kamio and laughs as he walks out.

"What the…! Wait, Kirihara!" Kamio shouted as he too opens the door and walks out. Momoshiro was left behind and as he opens the door, he noticed that Inui-senpai and Eiji-senpai were also in the shop!

"Eiji-senpai! Inui-senpai! What are you doing here? You were here all the time?" a shocked Momoshiro asked as Eiji jumped onto Momoshiro's back and gave him a peace sign while Inui uttered two words, "Good data".

* * *

Notes: apologies for any obvious grammar mistakes. reviews are appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing


End file.
